


Gone So Soon

by MarvelDC31



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: The crew of the Raza finally find Two's daughter and Android and Two grow closer. The family grows and they vow to protect their newest addition, but such a vow is broken when Rook enters the picture, determined to use Two's daughter against her.





	Gone So Soon

**Author's Note:**

> so bare with me if the next update takes months. also check me out on tumblr, link in bio/about of whatever its called idgaf anymore lmao. now suffer!

It takes three months. Three months of endless searching, three months of the entire team looking for any hint or clue that could lead them to Two’s daughter. Long hours and sleepless nights and they finally find her.

Mei Lin.

She’s only two years old, having learned to talk a bit not too long ago. Eyes like Two, a smile like Irena and Android. She looks untouched by the terror of the world—pure.

The crew find Kryden hiding out in a remote planet, raising Two’s daughter as best as she could with what she had. It turns out that Kryden was an organization, one that was tight-lipped about what they did and who, exactly, they were. Nonetheless, after a few heated arguments between Two and their leader, Mei was brought onto the ship with her mother and her new soon-to-be family.

Such an event was not taken kindly to by everyone.

“We can’t afford to have a _baby_ on the ship,” Three exclaims, softening his tone as he realizes how he sounded. “I just mean that…guys, we’re criminals. We live outside of the law. We have many enemies and this isn’t exactly the safest place in the galaxy. You really wanna raise a child here?”

They were seated in the mess, Two holding her daughter in her arms as she was fast asleep. She didn’t respond to Three, too entranced by her _child_ , her two year old _daughter._

Ryo sighs, he’s gained some trust back in these three months, enough for him to voice an opinion or two when it matters.

“He does have a point,” Ryo begins, leaning forward. “Children brought up like this tend to develop…problems.”

He could attest to that.

“But, guys…this is her _daughter_ ,” Five says, looking around at the group. “You can’t ask her to give up her own daughter _again.”_

“Kid, no one here is equipped to deal with a toddler,” Six tells Five, hoping she would understand.

That’s when Two finally speaks up, “She’s staying. I’m not giving her up, not again. I can’t ask you all to help raise her in any way, that’d be unfair, but…I can’t let her go again.”

Two glances back down at Mei, delicate and dainty in her blue onesie and blanket. There is no way Two could let go of her again. The pain would be too much. It’s only been a day, and Two? Two couldn’t imagine not having Mei in her life.

Mei is the best part of her. She represents the good that Two is capable of. Two can’t let— _won’t_ let—anything happen to her…ever.

“Plus,” Android says, a small smile appearing on her face as she looks at the child that looks like her, “I am equipped with adequate knowledge on how to raise children. I would be happy to do more in depth research and assist you, Two.”

Two chuckles and smiles at Android, nodding, “I’d appreciate that.”

That’s when Three heaves a sigh, although his slight grin ruins the faux image, and says, “Fine. At least she’s going to have a hell of a support system.”

“What?” Two questions, confusion evident on her face.

Five smirks, “I hope you didn’t expect us to _not_ help you raise that cutie.”

Two almost refuses, telling them that she can’t possibly accept their help— _any_ of theirs—but she stops herself. They’re a family now. And family? They help each other through thick and thin.

And she’s definitely going to need help with this.

“Thanks,” she whispers softly, a smile on her face and a grateful twinkle in her eye.

They all smile back and nod, looking at Mei and realizing the responsibility now upon them. They don’t care, though, they’d do anything of one of their own. And that little kid? She’s as much one of them as anyone else.

* * *

As the days progress, the child grows. The team takes turns helping Two take care of her, creating a schedule for night shifts. Android, by far, is the most helpful. She never stops monitoring Mei’s vitals, even when in a crisis. She’s always the first awake—darting out of her charging pod—when Mei cries, even when it’s not her shift.

It’s evident to anyone that Android has taken to being Mei’s second mother, her and Two co-parenting to the best of their abilities.

That’s not to say the others don’t help, they help out just as much, but taking one look at their interactions? The rest of the crew are the aunts and uncles and big brothers. They aren’t quite the _parents._

No, those roles have been taken by Two and Android.

Fitting, considering whose genetic material the kid has.

No one really sees it for a while, though. It takes the crew witnessing a certain moment for it to hit them; for them to realize that Two and Android are parenting a child that looks like the two of them. And they’re doing it like spouses would.

It’s evident when, one day, the rest of the crew walks into the mess and sees Mei at the head of the table, in her high chair, with Android attempting to play Peek-A-Boo with her. It’s not done perfectly, but nonetheless, Mei laughs every single time. Two is laughing, too, smiling wider than she had before her child entered her life.

Two grins up at Android and puts her hand on Android’s elbow, “You should play this more often with Mei!”

“Yes. Maybe I should,” Android replies, a soft smile on her face.

The crew, standing at the entrance, are slightly surprised, watching this event unfold, but no one can say they’re surprised. Five knows she should’ve seen this coming. They all do.

Three hates to have to put an end to such a...soft moment, but Truffault is calling and they need their captain and their android.

Three coughs slightly, “Just to let you know, Truffault is calling.”

Neither Two or Android startle but Mei does start chanting, “Three! Four! Five! Six!”

It’s kind of funny how she can technically count to six, which is above average for her age, but it’s really just reciting names.

“Hello, little one,” Ryo nods and smiles at Mei.

Two sighs, “All right. Five, can you watch over Mei?”

“Yeah!” Five says, nodding enthusiastically. She never misses an opportunity to spend time with Mei, even if it means she has to miss out on their meeting with Truffault.

Two and Android say goodbye to Mei and begin to walk away. They get as far as the door.

“No! Mommy! Mommy!” Mei shouts, her hands outstretched, longing for her mother.

“I’ll only be a moment, baby,” Two reassures.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

Two sighs, not out of anger but out of exasperation, “I’ll take Mei to our room and put her to bed. Tell Truffault I’ll be there in five minutes.”

She directs her statement more to Android and so Android nods her assent. The crew walks out and Android follows them but is stopped at the door when she hears Mei.

“No, Momma! Momma!” Mei screams.

Android freezes. She turns around slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mei has her arms outstretched, hands wiggling towards Android.

Android inhales sharply, unaware she could do so, given the fact that her breathing is regulated to obtain optimal air flow. There’s a lot she’s unaware of, apparently.

Two looks down at Mei and then up at Android, a look in her eyes that no one in the room knows the meaning to. Android walks slowly to Mei, taking her in her arms carefully. Mei presses a slobbery kiss to Android’s cheek.

She’ll learn later that humans call the feeling she feels right then “melting.”

Android alerts the rest of the crew to tell Truffault that they’ll both be a few minutes. They carry Mei to Two’s room and put her to sleep together.

Other than low lullabies and soothing hums, not a word is spoken.

They head out to speak with Truffault.

* * *

 

Later—when all is said and done and the issue with Truffault is resolved—two corners Android, who had spent the entire time after putting Mei to sleep avoiding Two.

“We need to talk,” Two demands, albeit with a softness to her tone.

Android, in a last ditch attempt to ignore what has happened, replies, “I do not know what you are talking about, Two.”

Two snorts, “Yeah, that’s believable. Android, we have to talk about what happened. Mei...she sees you as her mother.”

“That is absurd,” Android denies, trying to brush past Two, “you are her mother.”

“Android!” Two exclaims, putting her hand on Android’s upper arm and pulling her back. “Why is it so absurd that Mei thinks of _both_ you and I as her parents—her _mothers_.”

Android makes a noise—almost like a sigh, but not quite—and says, despairingly, “Two, it does not matter how human I may act, how I feel or the amount of independance I receive, I will always be an android. I can’t be Mei’s mother, in any capacity. It would be unfair to her.”

“Bullshit,” Two growls angrily, “that is utter fucking bullshit!”

She grabs onto Android’s shoulders, looking her dead in the eye, “You are not just an android and you never will be. Not just to Mei but to me and the rest of the crew. You are as human as the rest of us and Mei sees that and she loves you for it.”

Android pauses and then smirks—and damn if her smiles and smirks don’t look perfectly human—and says snarkily, “I don’t think you’re the best example of human-ness.”

Two rolls her eyes and takes her hands off Android’s shoulders, but she’s smiling. Android using that cheeky and dry humour of hers is a good sign.

Two sobers quickly, though, when Android says, “I do not want to intrude. Mei is your daughter. I understand if you would like me to step back—to take less of a role in her life.”

Two groans before laughing softly, “You idiot. How am I supposed to make you understand that I would be absolutely delighted—no, I _want_ you to be Mei’s ‘Momma.’”

Still, she’d be damned if Android wasn’t a little insecure.

“Are you sure?” Android murmurs, eyes veering slightly to the left.

Two takes a deep breath, her eyebrows scrunching up, and debates doing something that she’s been longing to do, in the back of her mind. Based off what she’s seen in terms of Android’s feelings and reactions, based off what she’s learned, it might not entirely backfire.

Still, it’s a risk. Does Two really want to risk what she has with Android just because she can’t help but feel a certain way?

_Fuck it,_ she thinks, _I’m the captain of the Raza. I’m gonna do it._

She quirks an eyebrow and says slyly, “What do you think?”

And then she does it.

Two leans forward and kisses Android.

Suffice to say, Android is taken a bit off-kilter. She’s not _surprised_ by this turn of events. Even if she’d been ignoring the signs, she couldn’t forget the data her systems interpreted. The way Two seemed to look at her for longer than normal in social situations, the way Two’s hands always found their way to her skin. It was obvious. Yet, no one—not even Two herself—really saw this coming.

Android kisses back.

Like she said, she’d been ignoring the signs of Two’s attraction to her, but she was also ignoring the fact that such feelings were reciprocated.

The two of them really needed to learn to deal with their emotions and feelings instead of ignoring them.

Two brings her hand up to cup the back of Android’s neck, pulling her close. Given the fact that Two is an advanced, synthetic human and Android is, well, an android, the kiss lasts a _long_ time.

After a full minute of making out, Two pulls back, breathing in deeply but not heavily. Those nanites really are a godsend in a multitude of ways.

Android stares at Two, still a little taken aback, “That was quite the development.”

Two laughs aloud and shrugs, blushing slightly, “It felt like the right thing to do in the moment.”

“I’m not objecting,” Android says, a smirk upon her face. “But I do think Mei is onto something.”

Suddenly, Android notices an intruder on the ship. They’re in Mei’s room. Android stiffens, her entire demeanour shifting as she runs to Mei’s room, Two following after her in confusion. There’s no time to explain.

The intruder is no longer on the ship, according to her scans.

Neither is Mei.

Two and Android open Mei’s door. There’s a note on her bed.

_I think we need to talk. Don’t you, Rebecca?_

_-Rook_

There’s info for a secure line to call him on.

Two shouts and Android feels her systems shutting down, one by one.

The rest of the crew rushes in, only to see the two mothers, kneeling in despair, clutching Mei’s blanket.

The crew sees the note and read it, fear unfurling inside them.

Two looks them all in the eye, her voice devoid of emotion, “I’m going to torture him. And then I’m going to kill him.”

No one dares to go against her.

Android silently agrees, he will not die mercifully. He will die _painfully_.

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect a happy ending :)


End file.
